Amenaza Mecha
by Trainer-AlexisNefilimFlameBlue
Summary: Eggman, planea un nuevo ataque, una invasión de ¡Robots Mechas!, ahora depende de un grupo de amigos detener los planes de Eggman, por la ausencia misteriosa de Sonic. Solo hay Fan characters o OC S en este fan fic Summary FAIL xD.
1. La Amenaza Comienza

**Hola gente o3o, bien este es un fic que solo tiene puros OC´S, o también Puros Fan Characters -3- personajes creados para los noobsters xD bueno espero les guste e-é**

**Comencemos ((Si no les gusta se vale darme un Ji tomatazo =3))**

* * *

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO SABIAS ESO!-Grito Saiser; Un erizo gris con tres pelos rojos mientras corría de un montón de robots.

-Oh vamos Saiser, admite que así es más divertido-Respondió mientras también corría de los robots, Alexis; un erizo negro claro, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café sin magas abierta.

-Chicos por favor no pelen mas, mejor concentrémonos en salir de aquí antes que nos atrapen- Dijo corriendo de los robots también, Sunrain; otro erizo, verde claro con un raro cabellito blanco en la cabeza y pecho blanco.

-Sunrain tiene razón, si nos atrapan estaremos jodidos y Eggman nos quitara la información que obtuvimos- Dijo aun corriendo Alexis.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido- Finalizo Saiser.

Los chicos se habían infiltrado en la base de Eggman para sacar información de un plan, habían logrado meterse en uno de sus laboratorios, sacar documentos y fotos de lo que planeaba, lo único que tenían eran unas fotos de unos brazos metálicos y 2 documentos con los supuestos diseños de alguna maquina, Alexis cometió la estupidez de activar la alarma, y eso causo la persecución.

-Esos erizos molestos, no interferirán en mis planes, sacare provecho de su llegada para sacar lo que quiero…-Decía Eggman sentado, viendo por las cámaras mientras corrían, Eggman se acerco a un panel lleno de botones y presiono un botón verde.

Mientras los chicos seguían huyendo de la horda de robots que venían tras ellos, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Genial no hay salida- Dijo Saiser tratando de buscar alguna salida.

-Creo que no nos queda de otra, tendremos que luchar- Dijo Sunrain con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, prepárense para la diversión- dijo Alexis, en ese instante los robots los rodearon sin manera que escapen y se acercaban mas con sus armas- ATAQUEN-

Los robots atacaron con su armas, mientras que los chicos esquivan sus ataques con mucha facilidad, Saiser destruía robots con su fuerza bruta, Sunrain usaba uno de sus laser que llevaba en su pulsera, Alexis usaba su agilidad esquivando y asiendo que se golpearan unos a otros.

Peleaban si dificultad, destruyeron a todos los robots que había en el lugar.

-Hmph patético- Dijo Saiser, al terminar de decir eso le arranco el brazo a uno y lo enterró en el cuerpo de otro robot haciendo que explote.

-Mucho, me aburro de siempre destruir sus juguetitos, ¿Cuando nos dará un verdadero reto?- Dijo Alexis, pateando levemente un Robot en el suelo sin cabeza.

Sunrain saco un teclado y una pantalla digital de su brazalete, comenzó a escribir con una mano, buscando una salida.

-Bien chicos, la salida más cercana esta a 3 metros a la izquierda, damos vuelta a la derecha y caminamos unos 7 metros y ya- Dijo, y presionando un botón desapareció todo.

Sunrain se fue caminando a la dirección que dijo dejando a Alexis y Saiser atrás.

-Me pregunto yo, como es que Sunrain es tan inteligente, pero esta tan idiota y noob a la vez- Dijo Alexis y comenzó a caminar.

-ESCUCHE ESO- Grito Sunrain.

-Y sigo preguntándome, porque sigo hablándoles a ellos- Dijo Saiser a el mismo y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Alexis y Sunrain.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la salida, apretaron el botón para abrirla, cuando se abrió lo único que encontraron fue un cuarto mas grande, con vehículos, naves, robots desactivados, y muchas cosas más.

-SUNRAIN ESRES UN TONTO ESTA NO ES LA SALIDA- Dijo Alexis quejándose, ya se había fastidiado de caminar en toda esa base.

-P-pero no tiene sentido- Saco su computadora digital de nuevo y comenzó a buscar- Como es posible, aquí dice que la salida es esta.

-Nunca me gusto la tecnología, solo trae problemas- Dijo Saiser, viendo todo el lugar- Si no encontramos la salida, tendremos que hacer una.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sunrain confundido.

Saiser concentro toda su energía en su puño derecho, y un aura amarilla lo rodeo, golpeo la pared e hizo un hoyo en ella, haciendo una salida.

-Aquí está la salida, vámonos-Dijo Saiser a punto de salir cuando.

-¿Ya se van tan rápido?- Eggman apareció en su típica nave, flotando unos 10 metros arriba de ellos.

-Eggman- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, un gusto volver a verlos, Alexis, Sunrain y Saiser, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo poniendo su típica sonrisa malvada.

-Oh si, te ausentaste por mucho 1 año sin verte, ¿Que has estado asiendo durante todo un año? ¿Estando en la computadora como todo un Anti-Social?- Dijo Alexis burlándose de Eggman.

-Ho ho ho- Rio sarcásticamente- Muy gracioso, pero no, eh estado trabajando en una maquina destructora, sin piedad, programada para aniquilarlos a ustedes y sus otros amigos.- Dijo poniendo su sonrisa malvada de nuevo.

-Déjame adivinar, es un robot inútil que es demasiado grande, y tiene un laser gigantesco, nos comenzara a disparar y nunca nos dará, luego uno de nosotros se acercara lo suficiente para destruirlo con alguna de nuestras habilidades- Respondió Sunrain.

-No, eso no, les presento a Mecha Sonic- Dijo y apunto a una esquina oscura.

-¿Mecha Sonic?- Dijeron confundidos.

De la esquina oscura, unos ojos se iluminaron, y salió de poco a poco, una maquina parecida a Sonic, como si fuera Metal Sonic, solo que diferente, más alto, con brazos largos, y muchas más cosas.

-Si mi más grande creación, pero ¿Para que decirles lo que puede hacer? Si pueden averiguarlo ustedes mismos, Mecha, Ataca….-Dicho esto Eggman se alejo un poco y se puso serio viendo todo.

Mecha Sonic comenzó a caminar asía ellos con mirada seria, fría y sin sentimientos.

-No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Eggman- Dijo Saiser, salto muy alto y se preparo con su puño, bajo con velocidad asía Mecha Sonic, y golpeo su rostro. Pero este atrapo su puño, y lo arrojo a una pared, chocando con fuerza, asiéndole unas grietas a la pared, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Eh? P-pero, nadie ha podido atrapar los golpes de Saiser, bueno yo eh esquivado unos, pero es imposible atrapar un golpe de el- Dijo Alexis impresionado.

Mecha volteo a verlos, apunto con su mano a Sunrain, y se convirtió en una ametralladora, y comenzó a dispararle.

-CUIDADO- Grito Alexis.

Sunrain presiono rápidamente un botón de su brazalete e hizo un escudo de plasma, evitando que las balas le impactaran.

Sin que se diera cuenta dejo de disparar y rápidamente ataco dándole una patada en el estomago a Alexis, hizo que se estrellase contra la pared rompiéndola y todos los escombros cayeran sobre el.

-¡ALEXIS!- Grito Sunrain, rápidamente volteo a verlo

Se veía una mano entre los escombros, que se movía débilmente, hasta que dejo de moverse.

-¡Miserable!- Grito Sunrain y se acerco a Mecha Sonic, y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sunrain le dio una pata, pero este lo toma del pie, y lo estrella contra un vehículo y luego contra el suelo, Mecha prepara su puño para rematarlo, pero Sunrain se quita y Mecha golpea el suelo haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Hojalata- Dijo burlándose Sunrain.

Mecha respondió con un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo volar, atravesar la pared y salir de la base y caer al suelo, la base de Eggman estaba en un lugar lejano, lleno de rocas, un gran cañón y(hoyo gigante en el suelo para los noobs) y pocos arboles

-E-estúpida Maquina…..-Dijo tratando de levantarse.

Mecha se acerco y convirtió su mano en ametralladora de nuevo, apunto a la cabeza de Sunrain, se preparo para disparar, cuando alguien lo taclea de sorpresa asiendo que caiga al suelo.

-He he ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Mecha volteo a ver a Alexis, todo sucio y con algo de sangre y la chaqueta rota.

-Vamos ataca- Reto a la maquina.

Mecha se acerco con rapidez, preparo su puño y ataco, pero Alexis desapareció antes, apareció detrás de el Mecha y lo pateo por atrás. Mecha cayo al suelo, se levanto con rapidez, y convirtió su mano en un cañón, y disparo un misil.

-Oh uh- Alexis, salto rápidamente esquivando el misil.

Al momento que cayó al suelo de pie, Mecha lo golpeo en la cara, salió volando asiendo que se estrellara con un árbol.

-Ugh- dijo adolorido

Mecha se acerco caminando, de la nada Saiser cae enfrente de Mecha Sonic y lo golpea en la cara asiendo que caiga.

-Odio las maquinas- Dijo Saiser con enojo.

-Te tardaste- Dijo Alexis, levantándose con dificultad y con el brazo lastimado.

-Cállate, enfócate en la pelea-

-Si jefe-

Mecha se levanto y comenzó a pelear con Saiser y Alexis; Mecha disparo a ambos, se cubrieron con los arboles.

-No podemos salir si nos sigue disparando- Dijo Saiser, cubriéndose de los disparos.

-¡NO ME DIGAS!- Dijo con sarcasmo Alexis.

Mecha seguía disparando y destruía comenzaba a destruir los arboles.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí YA- dijo Saiser cubriéndose con lo poco que quedaba de los arboles.

Mecha seguía disparando, pero alguien se le lanza encima tirándolo, rodaron y cayeron al cañon.

-Ouch- Dijo Sunrain, el fue quien se había tirado para parar a Mecha, cayó entre rocas puntiagudas, y se le dificultaba pararse por el dolor.

-Sunrain- gritaron los 2 y saltaron con el.

-¿Eres un estúpido sabias?- Dijo Saiser al verlo.

-Sé lo que tú eres….pero yo que soy- Dijo bromeando aun con dolor.

-Y el Mecha?- Dijo Alexis buscándolo entre las rocas.

De la nada, Mecha Sonic, apareció por atrás, lo pateo eh hizo que se estrellara contra unas rocas.

-Ahí esta- Dijo Saiser.

Sunrain, se levanto con dolor, y salto con Saiser, enfrente de Mecha Sonic. Alexis también con dolor se levanto y se puso en medio de los 2 enfrente de Mecha Sonic.

Eggman, flotaba en su nave arriba del cañón viendo todo.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Pregunto Sunrain.

-Atacar y matar- Respondió Alexis.

-Ese plan me gusta- Dijo Saiser con una sonrisa.

Los 3 atacaron a Mecha, Mecha esquivaba con facilidad los ataques, y asía que se golpearon unos a otros, Alexis pateo al Mecha 2 veces seguidas asiendo que retroceda, Saiser lo golpeo 5 veces con sus puños en la cara, finalizo con una patada en el pecho, y para terminar, Sunrain disparo su laser a el Mecha, exploto.

-¿Funciono?- dijo Saiser tratando de ver entre el humo.

El Mecha seguía parado, con daños, pero aun estable para seguir peleando.

-Eso es un no- Dijo Alexis preparándose para el segundo Round.

Mecha caminaba con dificultad asía ellos, y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, mientras Eggman veía todo.

-¿Como lo destruimos? A aguantado todos nuestro ataques- Decía Saiser bloqueando todo los golpes de Mecha.

-No todos- Dijo Alexis esquivando una patada.

Mecha rápidamente saco 3 tentáculos robóticos de su espalda y amarro a los 3 de la cintura rápidamente.

-¿Qué Demonios?-Dijo Sunrain tratando de escaparse.

-Absorción, comienza- Dijo Mecha Sonic. Y los tentáculos comenzaron a electrocutarlos a los 3.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Gritaban los 3 de dolor.

Los 3 se desmayaron del dolor, y de los tentáculos una aguja salió, inyecto en lo cuellos de cada uno y comenzó a quitarles sangre.

-¡EXELENTE!- Grito Eggman de emoción.

3 frascos con el ADN de cada uno, le puso una etiqueta con sus nombres, y se los dio a Eggman.

-Ahora vámonos de aquí- Dijo Eggman, los 2 se fueron del lugar, y dejaron a los 3 en el suelo inconscientes.

_Continuara…._

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? xD espero les haya gustado, bien ahora me despido, adiós y dejen review dando su opinión -w- bien.**

**¡ALEXIS FUERA…PAZ!**


	2. Destrucción de media ciudad

**Bien, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo, espero les guste chicos, bien aquí les va e3e.**

**Por cierto, are una cosa nueva para este fic, lo que haré es poner "X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X" cada vez que cambie de escenario ejemplo;**

**-Y después ¿Qué?- Pregunto el Erizo verde.**

**-No lo sé…-Al decir eso hubo un silencio incomodo.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Mientras los demás estaban…**

**¿Entendieron? Espero si por qué no pienso explicar ni madres ya ._.**

* * *

-Despierta, oye despierta ya- Decía un sujeto tratando de hacer que Alexis despertara- Despierta mierda.

Alexis, abría los ojos lentamente, hasta que sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría

-¡AAGH!- Dijo Alexis, se agarro la cabeza del dolor-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto enojado

-No despertabas- Respondió el sujeto.

-¡PERO ALA PROXIMA NO ME ECHES EL BALDE TAMBIEN!- Dijo sobándose la cabeza, le tiro el agua, con todo y cubeta.

-Lo siento, estuvieron desaparecidos por todo 1 día, ¿Que les paso?- Dijo el sujeto, el sujeto era un humano llamado Richard, un humano de 13 años, con la capacidad de usar unos metales llamados "Biometales".

-Espera, ¿Saiser y Sunrain?- Pregunto buscándolos por todos lados.

-Están bien, los demás se los llevaron, estaban gravemente heridos como tú, tendremos que llevarte también a la enfermería, probablemente urgencias.

Alexis se trato de levantar pero no pudo, Richard se acerco y ayudo a levantarlo.

-Jamás te vi tan golpeado- Dijo Richard levantándolo, Alexis puso su mano alrededor de su hombro y con su ayuda se logro levantar, pero no podía moverse bien.

-He, lo sé es difícil que alguien me deje así,- Dijo con una sonrisa y algo de sangre en labio roto, no importa cuántos golpes recibiera, siempre verías a Alexis con una sonrisa, a menos que lo hagas enojar.

-Tú y tu optimismo, un día de estos te vendrán matando- Respondió Richard caminando lentamente con Alexis fuera del cañón.

-Si claro, sabes que no puedo morir, soy…-Antes que terminara Richard interrumpió.

-Sí, si un Ángel Demond , ya lo sé, me lo has dicho un montón de veces- Dijo Richard.

-¿Entonces? Deja de decir que un día me mataran porque sabes que no se puede- Término la conversación Alexis aun con la sonrisa.

Richard logro sacar a Alexis del gran cañón, y se lo llevo con los demás, se subieron a una especie de nave y salieron del lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.**

Mientras tanto, Eggman estaba en el laboratorio de su nave gigantesca, puso los 3 frascos de ADN en una especie de capsula, al meterlos dentro se veían mas frascos de ADN, demasiados. Cada uno llevaba una etiqueta con un nombre, ordenados por orden alfabético.

-Excelente, ya casi tengo todo lo necesario para terminar la fase 1 de mi plan- Dijo Eggman, no aguanto su alegría y comenzó a saltar de emoción.- ¡Al fiiiiin, lo lograreeeeee, Areeeee, Miiiii Imperioooooo Eggmaaaaaannnnnn!- Canto espantosamente Eggman.

Mecha Sonic estaba en una sentado en una silla, y unas maquinas comenzaron a reparar sus daños, le quitaron un brazo, le pusieron uno mejor, sin daños, y comenzaron a reparar su pecho.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo Mecha, pero aun no terminas, aun te faltan unos cuantos objetivos, necesito que me traigas estas cosas para poder poner en marcha la fase 2- Dijo Eggman sacando una foto de los objetos, se la dio a Mecha Sonic.

Mecha, tomo la foto, la vio y se la guardo dentro del pecho, se levanto ya listo y reparado, un cohete salió de su espalda, el techo se abrió y se fue volando.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.**

En eso, en la base de los chicos, Alexis, Saiser y Sunrain estaban siendo atendidos por unas enfermeras, les atendían sus heridas, poniéndoles vendajes.

-Bien ya están, traten de hacer muchos esfuerzos- Dijo una Enfermera, y se fue con las demás.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Alexis.

-Si gracias- Dijo Saiser no muy animado.

-See gracias señoritas- Dijo Sunrain con cara coqueta a una de las enfermeras y luego le hizo la seña de "llámame" y la enfermera respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sunrain… ¿No puedes dejar de ser….tan Sunrain?- Dijo Alexis en tono burlón. Sunrain respondió con una cara de amargura.

Richard entro al cuarto y se puso enfrente de los 3.

-De acuerdo, ¿Que sucedió? Solo iban a infiltrarse y sacar información, y terminaron medio muertos en un cañón- Dijo casi regañándolos.

-Agh-Dijo Alexis agarrándose la cabeza del dolor- N-no recuerdo bien- Dacia tratando de recordar- Y-ya recuerdo, fue Eggman- Dijo finalmente recordando.- Una maquina nueva, llamada….Mecha Sonic.-

-¿Mecha Sonic?- Richard, estaba algo confundido, no entendió.

-Sí, así se llamaba, era un robot perecido a Sonic, como Metal Sonic, pero más fuerte, no pudimos contra él- Dijo el Geni00b, Sunrain.

-Pues ninguna maquina me va a derrotar- Hablo Saiser con su arrogancia y esa idea que nadie le puede ganar, se comenzó a levantar, pero aun estaba adolorido y cayó al suelo- Agh….-

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé – Hablo el Rock man Richard.

Le ayudo a levantarse y lo dejo en la cama.

-Los 3 necesitan descansar, recuéstense y duerman un rato, nosotros no encargaremos ahora- Al terminar de decir esto, el Rock man salió del cuarto.

Los 3 hicieron caso y se recostaron, Saiser con amargura se acosto, quería salir y pelear con Mecha Sonic, no aceptaría que alguien lo derrotase, menos si se tratara de un pedazo de chatarra, pronto los 3 comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, se acomodaron un poco mejor y durmieron.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.**

La noche cayo, muchos estaban dormidos ya, algunos estaban en las calles caminando, autos pasaban, gente en bicicleta, había gente en los bares, en algunos clubs.

En lo alto de un edificio se veía una silueta, de alguna persona, viendo todo o mejor dicho de una maquina, Mecha Sonic estaba ahí, buscando a su objetivo.

Salto del edificio y cayó en un callejón oscuro, con botes de basura, grafitis, colchones viejos y feos, camas rotas, ratas y gatos comiéndose a las ratas.

Miro a su alrededor, y se acerco a una puerta, la pateo eh hizo que se rompiera en 3 partes, rápidamente, 3 guardias de G.U.N sacaron sus armas, voltearon a ver que fue ese ruido, al momento que voltearon Mecha les disparo a cada uno una bala en la cabeza con su mano, convertida en ametralladora.

Mecha comenzó a caminar aun buscando, vio una puerta casi abierta, con unos 7 guardias cuidando nada más y nada menos que las "Esmeraldas del caos", Apunto con su mano, ametralladora, y comenzó a disparar rápidamente matando a todos los guardias.

Camino hasta el cristal donde estaban las 7 esmeraldas, cuando estaba a punto de golpear el cristal, sintió el impacto de un objeto que le daba en la cabeza, volteo a ver y el que le lanzo el objeto era nada más y nada menos que; Shadow The Hedgehog

-Ni lo pienses- Dijo Shadow en tono serio, cruzado de brazos.

-Escaneando….-Dijo Mecha Sonic, comenzó a escanear a Shadow, y en su pantalla salió, su nombre, edad, poderes, y muchos datos- Objetivo detectado, Shadow El Erizo.

-Un segundo…tú te pareces a…ese Faker de Sonic….-Cuando dijo eso, Mecha convirtió su mano en ametralladora de nuevo y comenzó a dispararle.

-Chaos…Control- Dijo Shadow y se tele transportó a la parte superior del lugar.

Desde el último incidente con las esmeraldas del caos, G.U.N Decidió llevarse las esmeraldas a un lugar seguro, para que nadie intente usarlas de nuevo, o caiga en manos equivocadas, decidieron que Shadow y cierta cantidad de Soldados de G.U.N las cuidarían.

-Pedazo de hojalata impostora- Dijo Shadow y saco una de sus armas mientras Mecha Sonic le disparaba, comenzó a dispararle a Mecha Sonic desde la parte de arriba, pero las balas rebotaban.

Shadow se cubrió detrás de una pared, pronto Mecha dejo de disparar, Shadow se asomo para ver por que dejo de disparar, en ese momento, un puño robótico impacto la cara de Shadow mandándolo a volar y estrellándose en una pared.

-Grr….-Gruñido Shadow, se levanto rápidamente, corrió a Mecha Sonic y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mecha esquivaba los golpes de Shadow, y Shadow los de Mecha, ninguno se golpeaba, hasta que Shadow golpeo a Mecha, haciendo que volara hasta arriba, destruyera el techo.

Shadow salto al techo, al momento de caer al suelo, Mecha lo tomo de la pierna y lo estrello contra el suelo una y otra vez, luego lo arrojo a la calle, asiendo que cayera sobre un carro que estaba andando, el señor se bajo del auto asustado y fue con Shadow.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Señor lo lastime o algo?- Decía el señor del auto preocupado, Shadow estaba lastimado y con algo de sangre en la boca.

-LARGUESE DE AQUÍ- Grito Shadow al señor, este asustado se fue corriendo del lugar.

Mucha gente se quedaba viendo a Shadow quien se levantaba con dificultad, pronto Mecha Sonic salto hacia él, y le dio una patada en la cara.

Shadow retrocedió un poco, muchos peatones se quedaron paralizados, y otros salieron corriendo del lugar.

-NADIE ME DERROTA, SOY LA SUPREMA FORMA DE VIDA- Grito Shadow como siempre y corrió hacia Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic también corrió hacia Shadow.

Comenzaron a pelar de nuevo, a lo lejos se veían explosiones, y como algunas casas se derrumbaban debido a la brutalidad de la pelea.

Shadow, golpeo a Mecha haciendo que se estrellara con un auto, luego Mecha se levanto, se acerco a Shadow, lo golpeo 2 veces en el estomago, Shadow aguanto los golpes, lo tomo de la cara con una mano y lo estrello en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

Pronto soldados de G.U.N llegaron al lugar, la calle en la que Shadow y Mecha Sonic estaban peleando, estaba en llamas, unos bares que estaban ahí destruidos, un edificio con una enorme grieta donde Mecha había golpeado, Carros destruidos y volteados.

-FUEGO- Grito un soldado de G.U.N, y comenzaron a dispararle a Mecha.

Las balas le rebotaban, Mecha tomo un camión y lo arrojo a los soldados haciendo que explotara y todos los soldados murieran.

Otro camión con soldados de G.U.N llego, pero antes que pudiera estacionara, Mecha lo golpeo de la parte de enfrente e hizo que se volcara, algunos soldados trataron de salir heridos pero antes que lo pudieran hacer, el camión exploto.

De la nada, una bala de tanque impacta a Mecha Sonic, haciendo que volara hasta estrellarse con una tienda de ropa, y explotara con todo y tienda.

-Creo que lo destruimos- Dijo un soldado, afuera del tanque.

Del humo Mecha Sonic salió con una camisa de "El de mi Izquierda es un idiota" con una flecha apuntando a la izquierda en su cabeza, se la quito y la tiro al suelo.

-Carguen otra bala rápido, RAPIDO- Dijo el soldado que se encontraba afuera del tanque.

Pero antes que pudieran cargarla, Mecha Sonic lanzo un misil de su mano al Tanque asiendo que explotara.

La zona estaba completamente destruida, muchos soldados muertos en el suelo, y uno que otro herido, Mecha camino de nuevo a la base secreta donde estaban escondidas las esmeraldas, pero algo impacto su espalda.

-Aun no terminamos con esto pedazo de chatarra- Dijo Shadow, algo herido.

Mecha volteo a verlo, en el momento que lo hizo, Shadow le lanzo un "Chaos Spear" asiendo que cayera al suelo.

Mecha se levanto, al momento que lo hizo, Shadow comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, asiendo que retrocediera con cada golpe, le dio como 15 golpes, y finalizo con una patada, asiendo que se estrellara con una pared.

Shadow pensó que ya tenía la victoria asegurada, pero Mecha lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello en esa misma pared, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero los ojos de Shadow se pusieron rojos, y se veía como su piel y cabello también.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!- Se reía Shadow como maniático, mientras Mecha lo golpeaba.

-CHAOS….-Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa malévola, eso hizo que Mecha Sonic se detuviera de golpearlo- ¡**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTTT**!- Exploto, casi toda el área donde se peleaba, Shadow hizo un Chaos Blast, tan poderoso.

Shadow se arrodillo debilitado con fuertes heridas y sangre en su cuerpo, sonrió y cerró los ojos….pero no porque haya ganado.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé- Dijo Shadow

Mecha Sonic, seguía en pie, con algunos cortos circuitos, sin un brazo y muy dañado, pero aun en pie, convirtió la mano que le quedaba en una especie de espada, se acerco a Shadow y le corto el cuello.

El Cuerpo de Shadow cayo, y sangre se veía correr por la calle donde su cuerpo había caído.

Mecha Sonic se fue caminando a la base secreta de G.U.N de nuevo, tomo las esmeraldas y se fue del lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.**

En la base, los chicos estaban dormidos, pero Alexis se despertó por oír unas voces, y el sonido de las noticias en televisión, cuando se levanto ya un poco mejor, pero no aun en condiciones de volver a pelear, volteo a cada lado, viendo a Sunrain y Saiser aun dormidos.

Alexis se levanto con un poco de dolor, con el brazo vendado, vendado de toda la cintura y con unos moretones, Comenzó a caminar algo a dolorido en donde se oía el ruido, estaban ahí, la Comandante de los guardianes, junto con otros viendo las noticias.

-Oh por Dios- Dijo la Comandante, viendo las noticias.

-Anoche en la ciudad, hubo un ataque, una maquina, parecida a nuestro héroe Sonic El Erizo, ataco una parte de la ciudad, dejando enormes daños, mas de 45 civiles muertos, y 78 Soldados de G.U.N muertos, incluyendo al Agente especial; Shadow el Erizo, quien se encontró con una rajada en el cuello, y heridas graves por haber luchado con la maquina- Decía la reportera de televisión.

-P-pero ¿Qué?- Susurraba Alexis completamente impresionado.

-Aquí les dejamos un video, de cómo fue el ataque de este Robot a la ciudad- Dijo la reportera, al momento que término de hablar el video se puso.

-Mira, oh por Dios, mira lo que esa haciendo esa máquina- Decía el sujeto que grababa, Mecha estaba peleando con Shadow, y también se veía como mataba a los soldados de G.U.N.

-AL DIABLO CON ESTO YO ME VOY- Dijo un sujeto que acompañaba al que grababa, el volteo a verlo mientras grababa, se veía como salió corriendo del lugar.

-ERES UN COBARDE- Grito, al momento que volvió a voltear a ver a Mecha, se vio la escena de cuando Shadow hizo el Chaos Blast, la explosión llego hasta el camarógrafo- AAAAAAHHHHHH- Grito de dolor y se vio como la cámara caía al suelo, después había pura estática de la cámara.

-Y ese fue el video- La reportera dijo, y siguió hablando del tema.

-Eres un maldito Eggman- Dijo Alexis, volteo y camino directo a la enfermería.

Al llegar, fue directamente con Saiser, comenzó a bofetearlo levemente para que despertara.

-¿Eh?- Saiser dijo cansado, lentamente abría los ojos, con sueño.

-Despierta, Saiser- Aun dándole bofetadas, cuando ya estaba despertando.

-¿Qué? Alexis, ¿Pero qué quieres?- Dijo levantándose, de la camilla Saiser, quien enseguida vio el reloj y eran las 3:45 de la madrugada- Mira la hora, Richard dijo que descansáramos.-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos, Mecha Sonic ataco de nuevo, esta vez destruyo gran parte de la ciudad, tenemos que ir y detenerlo de una vez- Le respondió poniéndose una camisa blanca

-¿Qué?, voy a mandarlo al tiradero de chatarra a ese sujeto- En ese mismo momento se levanto rápidamente, se puso sus tenis y se quito los vendajes.

-Oye, despierta a Sunrain- le Dijo poniéndose su chaqueta café.

Saiser se acerco a donde estaba durmiendo Sunrain, este hablaba dormido.

-Oh si….si ahí Nora dale….no Sandra….si tengo para las 2, oh si…..-Sunrain decía feliz, dormía con una gran sonrisa, y se movía.

Saiser se enojo enseguida, se veía ira en sus ojos, apretando su puño, las razones eran porque; Estaba secretamente enamorado de Nora, y Sandra era su hermana menor (solo por 1 año LOL). Lo despertó bruscamente empujándolo de la cama.

Sunrain despertó enseguida, con sabanas encima de él se movía tratando de quitárselas.

-NO YO NO FUI EL DE LA DROGA OFICIAL, MAMA NO QUIERO IR A LA- Gritaba sin sentido alguno.

Saiser le quito las sabanas, y este se le quedo viendo.

-No seas payaso y levántate- Dicho esto, le arrojo una almohada a la cara de Sunrain.

-¿Por qué? Estaba soñando lindo- Al terminar de decir eso, puso una sonrisa picarona, Saiser lo vio con una mirada asesina, enseguida Sunrain dejo esa sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo para payasadas, Mecha Sonic volvió a atacar, destruyo gran parte de la ciudad, Debemos ir- Dijo Alexis preparando su Gear.

-Pero, si no lo vencimos la primera vez, ¿Qué te hace creer que lo aremos ahora?- Sunrain pregunto, siempre ve el lado negativo de las cosas.

-Usaremos ataques diferentes, no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada- Termino de decir, abrió la ventana, arrojo su gear, salto y cayó en el.

Saiser estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que Sunrain saltara.

-Yo no pienso saltar por ahí- Le dijo, al notar que esperaba que saltara.

-O saltas por tu propia voluntad, o te arrojo por la ventana yo mismo- Respondió el erizo gris viéndolo seriamente.

-Va a saltar, su puta madre-

Saiser se enojo, lo tomo del cabello de atrás, y lo lanzo por la ventana, Sunrain cayó de cara contra un bote de basura. Al momento que Sunrain cayó a la basura, Saiser cayo de pie al lado de Alexis.

-Vámonos ya, payasos- Les dijo a ambos, avanzo rápidamente al norte.

-¿Desde cuándo ere el que da órdenes?- Saiser comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol siguiendo a Alexis.

Sunrain, apenas salió del bote de basura, vio como se alejaban y enseguida se levanto picando unos botones a su brazalete.

-OIGAN ESPERENME- Grito sacando una patineta digital, se subió y los siguió.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo 2, sé que me odian por haber matado a Shadow, pero….no todos se salvan en una guerra ;w;, yo también me odio por matarlo *sentado en un rincón llorando* (¿?)Ok no, bueno se que tendrán unas dudas, como.**

**¿Qué es un Rockman? Un sujeto que usa los Biometales de Megaman :B (Mi Erizo tiene uno pero no lo usara en esta historia xD me eligió el Model LI O3O si los biometales te eligen a ti, no tu a ellos.)**

**¿Quién es la comandante? La comandante de los guardianes LOL.**

**¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con el mundo de Sonic? Pues aun no lo se, pero mi amigo Richard es de Megaman, pero está en el mundo de Sonic lo que aun no lo entiendo, pero al menos lo hace más interesante ¿No creen? :Yaoming:**

**¿Por qué Alexis no usa su biometal si tiene uno entonces? No sabe como putas usarlo xDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno, si tienen otra duda díganme, por cierto, -._-. Si deseas meter a tu OC, Fan Character, Chara, Personaje creado, a mi Fic, con gusto lo hago :B solo deja un review, con el link de cómo es tu personaje algo de su historia, y sus poderes, si no tienes un dibujo de él, namas descríbeme como es tu personaje en el review.**

**Cuando llegue el capitulo 5 ya no podre dejar que entren mas e.e**

**SI quieren hacerlo claro, si no pues, no verdad xDDDD**

**¡Alexis Fuera….PAZ!**


End file.
